Forbidden Love
by coolmarauders
Summary: No matter what Draco does, he will be miserable. He loves her, but it is forbidden. He can either ignore his heart or he can go to her, which will make him miserable, because his reputation will be ruined and his father....well he would deal with it as it


Author's Note: I just really felt like writing a Ginny/Draco, so here goes. Never really done this before….wait I think I have actually….idk. Whatever. I'll just get started now.

Draco was tossing in his bed. His sheets were wet from all of his sweat. She was driving him crazy. All he could think of was her firey red hair and sweet eyes…..and that smile.

He sat up in his bed. He had to do something about this. If anyone found out that he liked, maybe even loved, a mudblood lover, his reputation would be ruined forever. He went over to his trunk and took out a potion. He read the ingredients and poured some into a cup and drank it.

Now maybe he wouldn't have any more of those dreams. He was walking back towards his bed when he tripped over a nail. He fell onto the ground and swore. He got back up and lay down on his bed. Slowly his eyes shut and he was asleep.

A few hours later Draco woke up again. He moaned. He wasn't going to be able to keep up his schoolwork if he never got any sleep. Father was already complaining, because he found out in the second year that the mudblood, Granger, was beating him in all of his classes.

After a few minutes, he finally gave up. He stumbled out of bed and slipped into his clothes. He quietly went down the stairs and into the Slytherin Common Room. He looked around to make sure no one could see him and slipped out into the corridor. He decided to go out to the grounds and sit by the lake.

Draco smiled into the cold night air. It felt good. He was going to sit by the lake, but he could swear he saw a dark figure sitting against the big tree that was right next to the lake. He decided to go and see who it was.

He walked quietly over to the tree squinting. He could tell that it was a girl, because of the long hair. He could also hear that she was crying. He gasped. It was Ginny Weasley. He took a step back, and stepped on a stick. It snapped in half.

Draco winced. The girl looked up. "Who is it?" she asked in a soft voice full of fear.

Draco stood there frozen. The girl stood up and took a step closer. "Malfoy?" she questioned.

"Uh-yeah," He managed to stammer.

"Oh," said Ginny and sat back down. "What are you doing out here?" she asked him.

This is your chance, Draco thought to himself. "I couldn't sleep. Why are you here?"

"Same," said Ginny looking at the ground. "You can sit down if you want," she offered. She looked surprised when he took the offer.

"So why couldn't you sleep?" asked Draco looking over at her.

"Well, there is this guy and I can't get him out of my mind," said Ginny running her hands through the grass nervously. "What about you?" she asked eager to change the subject.

"Well there is this girl that I like, and I can't get her out of my mind," admitted Draco.

"Who is it?" asked Ginny.

"I'm not telling you. You would just laugh at me," said Draco.

"I wouldn't laugh at you," said Ginny softly. "Can I guess?"

"Okay, but I'm not promising you that I will tell," he said laughing.

"Okay. Um Pansy Parkinson?" asked Ginny.

"Ew. Definitely not," said Draco thinking to the girl he had gone out with previously. She had been much to bossy. All she wanted him for was sex and show. He had dumped her last summer.

"I give up then," said Ginny laughing.

"You seriously thought it was Pansy?" asked Draco wincing.

"Well, you guys used to be pretty close," said Ginny, shrugging.

"All she wanted me for was sex," Said Draco, feeling bold talking about that with Ginny.

Ginny blushed. "That's stupid. I hate girls like that."

"Met too," said Draco, grinning. "So I take it you're definitely not that kind of girl?" he asked.

Ginny blushed. Draco Malfoy was flirting with her. She could tell. "No. I guess not," she said shyly.

"So who was the boy you couldn't get your mind off of?" asked Draco suddenly eager to change the subject. He had half wished that she said she was that kind of girl, so he could just do it with her, and get her out of his thoughts.

"Guess," said Ginny looking down.

"Potter," said Draco, at once.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked him blushing.

"Yeah, it sort of is," said Draco smiling at her.

"Well, it's just that I loved him for years, and he didn't like me back. Then when he finally likes me and we were going out, he ends it saying he can't do this. It's not fair to me," she said a tear falling down her face.

Draco reached out and wiped the tear away. "Don't cry. He's not worth it."

Ginny laughed. "I wish I could convince myself that," she said laughing through her tears. It would make life so much easier.

"Did you guys fuck?" Draco asked the question that had been at the top of his mind, ever since they had started talking about Potter.

Finny looked startled. "Um, no," she answered.

Draco nodded.

"What about you and Parkinson?" asked Ginny her face impassive.

Draco debated lying about it, but changed his mind. "Yes," he answered simply.

Ginny nodded. They sat in silence for a while.

"I'm going to go inside and go to bed," announced Ginny. "Thank you for staying and talking to me," she said letting him know she wasn't blowing him off.

Draco nodded and sat outside a few more minutes, before going back inside and sleeping the rest of the night, for the first time in months.


End file.
